An Uncharmed Life
"An Uncharmed Life" is the seventh episode of Sailor Moon and the seventh episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 19, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Queen Beryl and Jedite devise a new plan to gather energy for the Negaforce. Serena, Amy, and Molly see several police cruisers of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, the Keishichō, going to a temple on Cherry Hill, the Hikawa Shrine, where several buses were reported to have vanished into thin air after picking up passengers. The temple is also selling charms, and Serena goes there to buy one. Jedite is working at the temple, disguised as a worker named Jed. At the temple, Serena, Amy, and Molly meet Raye and her grandfather, who work at the shrine as the priest in charge and his priestess, or Miko, a shrine maiden. Jedite activates the charms that three girls bought earlier, putting them into a trance. Raye, sensing the evil energy, reacts out of defense for the temple and her duty as a shrine maiden, and knocks out Serena by placing a talisman on her, to Molly, Amy, and Luna's shock. Serena later recovers, and Raye apologizes for her actions. Serena, Amy, and Luna arrive at the bus station to investigate. A bus (with the number 66, the same number as the one that disappeared) arrives. Luna tells Serena to get on, but she does not want to due to the appearance of the driver. Afterward, the bus drives off into a black hole. Serena tells Raye about this, associating the bus with the temple due to the fact that everyone on it has the charms sold by the temple, which was really Jed's idea. After they leave, Raye finds a transformation pen on the ground with the symbol of Mars on it. She then begins to suspect that Jed might be involved. When the bus returns, Luna tells Serena to get on. She eventually uses Disguise Power to turn into a flight attendant, and gets onto the bus with Luna. After the bus drives into the black hole, Raye looks into the sacred fire and sees that Jed is the one responsible. After she accuses him, he throws her into the black hole. Raye and the bus appear in another dimension. The driver turns into a Negamonster, Jedite's servant Kigaan. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. The sign of Mars appears on Raye's forehead. Sailor Moon throws her tiara at Kigaan, but she avoids it. As Raye's birds Deimos and Phobos (who were also thrown into the black hole with her) attack Kigaan, Kigaan catches the tiara, which Sailor Moon uses to trap her. Luna tells Raye to use the transformation stick and say "Mars Power", and she transforms into Sailor Mars and destroys Kigaan with Mars Fire Ignite. The black hole begins to close up, threatening to trap Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Luna, and the other girls inside forever, but Amy uses her power to keep it open. Tuxedo Mask arrives and takes everyone out of the black hole. Afterwards, Sailor Moon suspects that Sailor Mars is in love with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Says :Serena: Today we saw buses vanish into thin air, too bad we can’t do the same with all the smog buses, cars and trucks cause. We may be just kids, but we can help. Encourage your parents and friends to carpool or to use public transportation, it will help save the air we breath. And then treat yourself to something really delicious. :Luna: Okay, so she can’t walk and eat the same time. :Serena: falls, cries …Ice-cream. Notes *First appearance of Sailor Mars and Grandpa Hino *First mention of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Queen Beryl tells Jedite they need it to release the Negaforce on schedule. *First and last appearance of Negamonster Kigaan. Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Mars